Awake
by khfan12
Summary: "Shooting Star" AU; What if there really was a shooter in the school? What if when Ryder called, a girl had picked up the phone? What if that girl was someone completely different? Just how does she know Hunter Claringon? Ryder/OC
1. 01: The Unthinkable

**Oh hey look, I started another fanfiction! xD**

**Sorry, but I couldn't help it! I was re-watching "Feud", "Shooting Star", and "Light's Out" again, and I got this idea in my head _ **

**So...Hopefully, I won't delay this as much as I've delayed updating my other fics...**

**Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

01: The Unthinkable

* * *

Panic.

That's the first thing that I felt after hearing the first shot. Then the second shot went off.

Panic. Fear...

I felt myself being shoved around as the students around me started to panic. I looked above the crowd to see the choir room doors slam shut as the hallway emptied. I ran to the door and tried to open the door. It was locked.

I heard footsteps and silently gasped. I ran to the other side and those doors were locked as well.

The footsteps stopped and I turned to see a man, with short, spiky black hair and wearing a full black outfit standing at the end of the hallway, a pistol in his hand. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he raised the pistol.

Just as he pulled the trigger, I ducked and the bullet whizzed past my head.

I spun around and took off down the hallway and started running. I heard the man start walking; calm, rushed footsteps.

I ran into the girls' locker room. I heard the shower that someone had left running and ran past it into one of the toilet stalls. I stood on the toilet seat and crouched down, hugging myself. After a few quiet moments, I pulled out my cell phone, and sent a text to my brother.

"Shooter in school. Hiding. Don't know what'll happen. I love you."

I was about to put my cell phone away, when it started vibrating. I looked at the screen and felt my eyes grow wide as I looked at the caller ID.

Ryder.

* * *

Ryder listened to the phone ring and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Come on...please pick up..." he whispered.

"H-Hello...?" a shaky voice answered.

Ryder felt relief wash over him. "Katie? Are you alright?" he asked in a hushed voice. "I-I...I don't know..." the girl replied, her voice creacking. "Where are you?" Ryder asked. "T-The...the girls' locker room..."

"I...I tried to get into the choir room, but the doors were locked...and...and the shooter he...he saw me. He tried to..." her voice broke and Ryder heard her quietly sobbing. "He tried to shoot me. The bullet...I ducked as he shot at me. I...don't know if he followed me or not."

"Are you...are you safe?" Ryder asked, his hand tangled in his bangs. "I...I think so...for now, anyway." The girl whispered. Ryder heard her lightly sniffling. "Hey...I want you to know something." He whispered. "W-What?"

"I don't hate you. After what happened." Ryder whispered. He heard the girl sniffle. "I...I want to meet you. Be your friend, maybe even something more. I...I think that...I might have feelings for you." Ryder whispered. "But...you don't even know my real name." the girl replied. "Then tell me. We can start there."

"It's...it's...my name's Hayden." the girl whispered. Ryder felt tears in his eyes as he smiled. "Thank you...Hayden."

* * *

I wiped my eyes again. "Ryder...can you do me a favor?" I whispered. "What is it?" he asked. "Do you...do you remember the song that I sent you last week? The Secondhand Serenade song?" I asked. "Yeah...what about it?" Ryder asked. I swallowed. "Can...can you sing it?" I whispered. "You can just whisper the words, I just really need to hear this song right now Ryder." I said, feeling my eyes prick with more tears.

There was a few moments of silence. I was about to say something, when I heard Ryder's voice come through the phone, singing quietly.

"_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down  
__It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now  
__Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver  
__I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence  
__So please just break the silence_..."

I sniffled, wiping my nose and leaned my head back against the wall as I listened to Ryder's quiet singing.

"_The whispers turn to shouting  
__The shouting turns to tears  
__Your tears turn into laughter  
__And it takes away our fears_."

I heard him take a breath and I started quietly singing along with him.

"_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
__I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
__The same air as you till the day that I die  
__I can't take my eyes off of you_..."

I thought that I heard footsteps in the room. "Ryder...please...no matter what. Please keep singing the song."

* * *

Ryder felt tears in his eyes as he kept singing the song. He didn't know why Hayden said that, but he would keep singing for her.

"_And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling  
__I'm feeling inspired  
__My world just flip turned upside down  
__It turns around, say what's that sound  
__It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder  
__My heart beat, is stronger than ever  
__I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive_..."

* * *

I stood on the toilet, keeping my phone pressed against my ear. I peeked over the stall, and saw a spiky head. I quickly crouched down on the toilet and covered my mouth with my hand.

"_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
__It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_..."

I heard one of the shower heads stop running and the footsteps get closer. I felt my body start shaking in fear.

"_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
__It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_..."

I heard the footsteps stop, as Ryder finished the part of the song he was singing.

"_That's what you get  
__When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
__That's what you get, that's what you get_..."

I swallowed. "Thank you Ryder..." I whispered. "H-Hayden?" Ryder whispered. I smiled, even though he couldn't see me. "I...you've actually helped me through a lot recently. I've...told you way more than I've even told my foster parents." I whispered. "Hayden...what are..." Ryder started. "I might...not make it out of this locker room."

"Hayden, don't say that. Please don't say that." Ryder said, his voice cracking. "Ryder...I want you to know something. I want that stuff too."

The footsteps started again.

"I want to meet you."

Step.

"I want to laugh at something stupid with you."

Step.

"I want to be your friend."

Step.

"And...I might even want to be something more."

The footsteps stopped and I heard Ryder lightly crying.

"I have feelings for you too, Ryder."

* * *

Ryder felt tears streaming down his face. He heard Hayden quietly sobbing as she spoke to him. "Please...if anything happens..."

The line went dead.

"...Hayden...?

Ryder felt his heart sink.

"Hayden?"

"Ryder, what's wrong?" Marley whispered. Ryder started shaking as he stared at his phone. "Hayden?!"

"Ryder, calm down!" Jake whispered. Ryder looked at him, and was about to reply, but was silenced, when he heard a gunshot go off.

"No!" Ryder cried into his hands. He buried his face in his hands as he felt Marley and Jake pull him into a hug.


	2. 02: Smile

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far guys! :)**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, only my characters.**

* * *

.

02: Smile

.

* * *

_Dizzy_.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was met by a grey ceiling and a bright light.

I picked up my head and looked around the room. My brother, Hunter, was sitting in the chair on the right of my bed, asleep. I looked to my left and I saw Ryder messing with his phone.

_Ryder_...

Ryder stopped messing with his phone and sighed before looking up. His face lit up and he grinned before quickly standing up. "H-Hunter!"

Hunter lifted his head from the covers, rubbing his eye. "What is it now?" he grumbled. Hunter looked at me, did a double take, and he smiled. "Hayden!" he said, smiling. I smiled. "Hi Hunter." I said.

I shifted, but felt a pain in my right arm. I looked at it to see it wrapped in bandages. "What...?" I started. "You were shot in the arm. If the police didn't get there when they did, then you...you would have been shot." Hunter said softly. "Oh..." I said quietly, looking down.

I felt warmth on my left hand and looked to see Ryder holding onto it. "What matters is that you're alright." he said. I felt myself smile and Hunter cleared his throat. "Hayden...Mom and Dad are going to want to talk to you later." he said gently. I nodded and tangled my fingers with Ryder's, surprising him. Hunter stood and smiled at me. "I'm glad you're alright. I'm going to get something to eat and leave you two alone to...well, talk." he said. Hunter walked over to the door and waved at us before walking out.

Silence fell over the room as the only noise was the noise of our breathing. I looked at Ryder and I felt slightly guilty. His hair was slightly messy; most likely from him messing it up himself, and his eyes were heavy with sleep and worry; despite the joy they showed in them.

"Ryder..." I started. Ryder looked at me. "I...I'm sorry." I whispered. "Why are you sorry?" Ryder asked softly. "I...I made you worry about me." I said, my voice barely a whisper. "Hayden, don't you even think about being sorry. It wasn't your fault this happened...it was...it was that damn shooters fault." Ryder said, saying the last part through gritted teeth. I gently squeezed Ryder's hand. "Who...who was he?" I asked.

Ryder sighed. "I guess he was a student of the former Glee club advisor. Something about avenging his younger brother who was molested. He...he guy didn't even check to make sure the guy was still in charge of the Glee Club." he said. "Oh..." I said. Ryder looked at me. "I...I'm really glad that...that you're still...alive..." he whispered. I nodded and Ryder leaned forward, gently pulling me into a hug and being careful of my arm. I felt him slightly shaking and I hugged him back with my left arm.

When Ryder pulled away, I smiled shyly at him. "Are you...do you..um..." I mumbled. "What?" Ryder asked, sitting beside me on the hospital bed. "Do you...still want to be friends?" I asked. Ryder smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "If you want to, we can. Just know that I'm waiting to start a relationship with you." he said softly. I nodded, and a smile spread on my face. "I...I'm willing to...give you a chance." I said.

A grin spread on Ryder's face and he let go of my hand and jumped in the air with excitement. I felt a giggle escape my lips and Ryder's face brightened even more. "You giggled?" he asked. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit and he chuckled happily. "You giggled!" he said. Ryder did a little happy dance and I felt a chuckle escape my lips; the chuckle soon turning into a laugh. I soon was unable to stop myself from laughing, and Ryder smiled a goofy smile before he joined in on the laughter.

The door opened and I heard a gasp. I looked over and noticed Hunter looking at us with a wide-eyed expression. "You...you made her laugh!" he stated. My laughter was replaced with low giggles and Ryder stopped laughing altogether. "What's wrong with that?" Ryder asked. Hunter closed the door behind him and he smiled. "Nothing...it's just that; it's been a while since I've heard genuine laughter from Hayden." Hunter said, looking at me.

I shrugged and smiled. "Well...Ryder has a way of making me smile." I said. Hunter looked at Ryder, and he smiled. "Well then. I guess it's good that you two are friends." he said. I looked at Ryder. "Yeah...I guess it is."


End file.
